


Beauty

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: She sees beauty





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
She watches them move together and wonders if she'll ever see anything more beautiful. Where Harry is skinny and sun-kissed, Draco is slender and pale. When they kiss, black hair falls across blond, golden tops pale, and hands caress sweaty flesh before they turn to look at her. Hands reach for her and they shift, making room for her, and then she's there. Lips against hers, fingers pressing inside her, rough and smooth, kisses on her face, neck, collarbone, breasts. She watches them in the mirror, her body covers Draco and Harry covers her. When she comes on their fingers or their cocks or a toy as they fuck, she knows she'll never see anything this beautiful, and she smiles as they curl around her and drift off to sleep.


End file.
